Jack Knight (New Earth)
Real Name: Jack Knight Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Former Junk Shop Owner Legal Status: U.S. Citizen Identity: Secret Marital Status: Possibly married Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Formerly Opal City Origin Jack Knight is the son of the original Starman, Ted Knight, who took up the mantle of Starman after the death of his brother, David. Place of Birth: Opal City Known Relatives: Ted Knight father, deceased); David Knight(brother, deceased), two sons First Appearance: Zero Hour #0 History Jack was the younger son of the original Starman, Ted Knight. His mother died when he was young, and he grew up in the shadow of his legendary father, who had been a member of the original Justice Society. Like most of the other members of the team, Ted was kept from aging for a long time. He came out of retirement along with the other members of the Society during Zero Hour and was involved in the battle with Extant that killed Atom,Dr. Mid-nite, and Hourman and also aged himself and other members to their rightful age. Ted then retired and passed the job of Starman to his son David. That was fine for his younger son, Jack, who never wanted to be a superhero. He was perfectly happy running his junk shop in Opal City. Everything would change for Jack when his father's arch-enemy, the Mist, who was rapidly descending into senility, decided to come after his hated enemy one last time. He ordered his children, Kyle and Nash, to attack Ted and his family. Kyle murdered David while Nash, who had Jack at mercy, decided she couldn't go through with it. She came to regret that, however, when Jack was forced to kill Kyle in a battle. After that battle, Jack swore he would not take another life. Nash was arrested along with her father, but the death of her brother would have a profound change upon her, transforming her in to the new Mist II.Starman (Vol.2)#0-4 Jack was a reluctant new superhero. He refused to adopt the Starman costume, but fashioned a custom made one from his junk shop, even refitting the Cosmic Rod to better suit him. He found allies in the Shade, who had more or less given up his villainous ways and was committed to keeping "his" city safe, and the O'Dare family, five siblings who were all in law enforcement. Jack also found that at certain times of the year he could communicate with David, who appeared as a ghost.Starman (Vol.2)#5-6 Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Black Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Cosmic Rod Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Average human strength Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Cosmic Rod. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Starman * Stargirl * Shade * Opal City References External Links Category: Characters Category: Living Characters Category: Good Characters